MEAN
by Super sayain Goku
Summary: WHAT HAPPNES WHEN TRUNKS AND GOTEN HAVE THEIR FUN TIME AND TRUNKS KICKS HIM OUT, PAN AND BRA AND MARRON, TRY TO CONFERT GOTEN, CHARCETERS: GOKU CHI CHI/ CHICHI GOHAN GOTEN BULMA VEGETA
1. WTF

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z **

**Ya this is a story about, Trunks gets Goten preg, but does not care, and Braa tries to get Gotenn, cuz she...**

* * *

GOTEN POV 

I was flying through the air to Trunks house. I really like him... no love him. I'm not really gay, im more bisexual, ya I like both genders. So anyway I can see his house coming to view. I stop at his door and knock. After awhile 'he' opens the door.

He had no shirt, and had a towel around hi's neck, so I can tell he just came from training. I started to blush!

" Hi Goten" he waved for me to come in. We sat on down and started flipping through the TV. And stopped at a show we liked. He then turned to me and smirked, I got shy. " I know how you feel about... me Goten." he stated, I started blushing and his smirk got wider. " Y-you... do?" I asked. He just nodded and jumped on me...

AFTERMATH 

I woke up to feel to strong arms around me, I turned to face two ocean blue eyes staring at me. " H-hey" I said softly. " You can leave now" he said with no emotion, I got confused, " What? I love you" I stated. Trunks got up, " Goten what the hell is your problem get out, I don't love you, I was just in it for the good fuck!" he yelled.

My heart just broke into a million tiny bit, I wanted to cry but I held it in, I picked up my clothes and left home.

TRUNKS POV 

I woke up to feel someone under me, I turned to face two dark black eyes staring at me. " H-hey" he said softly. " You can leave now" I said with no emotion, I can tell he got confused, " What? I love you" Goten stated. So I got up, " Goten what the hell is your problem get out, I don't love you, I was just in it for the good fuck!" I yelled.

I can tell he was fighting not to cry, but I don't care, this was my plan all along, I don't like or love Goten I just want to get him in my bed.

He grabbed his belongings and left, my mom opened the door when he left out the window. " Trunks, why were you yelling at Goten?" she asked.

" Nothing, mom just got mad at him and we started a fight" I told her.

" Oh ok honey, don't forget the son family are coming over" she reminded me.

I just nodded, if you think im scared im not, it was Goten's move to come to bed with me. I don't really care I know he is not gonna come, so I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.

GOTEN'S POV 

I fled home as fast as I can, but its was hard cause of all the tears. How could I have been so dumb, I mean he just used me.

But I can't help but wonder why, it really killed me inside... I feel so dirty. I can see my house coming to view. Oh no, I can sense, mom, dad, Gohan, Videl, and Pan's ki.

I opened to door trying to sneak inside but it was too late, " Hey Lil bro, come sit over here" Videl said

I didn't want them to think anything was wrong so I came over to the table, my mom got up and got me a plate.

I was not eating as much today, " Hey Goten whats wrong" my dad asked, " Nothing." My dad was about to say something but my mom cut him off, " Don't forget guys, we have dinner at the ' CC'" she said, and that made my day worse, I would have to see 'him' again.

I felt something like I was gonna puke, I ran to the bathroom and started vomiting. When I finished I looked up and saw my whole family staring at me. " Who's the... dad" Videl asked me with a big smile.

Thats it I could not hold it anymore I started crying. " Hey Goten whats the matter? were not mad at you if that's it" my mom told me.

But I got up and ran to may room. I heard my dad knock on the door, then when I did not answer he just came in. " Son whats wrong?" he asked. I could sense the others listening. I could not hold it anymore so I told them, " Trunks is the father, but he does not care, he said he was just using me for a good fuck." I told them. .

PAN'S POV 

I-i love Trunks, and he did this to my uncle. What am I gonna do, I want to be the one who carry Trunks baby.

I guess I have to just be their for my uncle. I'm so mad at Trunks, do you think it's wrong if I still love him? Well I do but I just can't stop thinking about him.

I see my grandma with tears in her eyes walk over to uncle Goten and ask, " A-are you gonna keep the baby?" she asked.

" Yes, I cant let someone die for my mistake" he told them.

My grandma when over and hugged him, " Thats a good idea, don't worry well help you through this" she told him.

GOTEN'S POV 

I'm so happy my parents still love me, but im just worried about dinner tonight.

Well we are all done dressing, my dad teleported us to the 'CC' and we all sat down.

* * *

_**DINNER WILL COME UP, GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLZ. DONT WORRY THE NEXT CHAPS IM GONNA TRY AND MAKE LONGER. PLZ REVIEW PLZ I LIKE IT AND I HAVE DIFFRENET STORYS. tHANK YOU **_

_**MY FAV PART: **_

AFTERMATH 

I woke up to feel to strong arms around me, I turned to face two ocean blue eyes staring at me. " H-hey" I said softly. " You can leave now" he said with no emotion, I got confused, " What? I love you" I stated. Trunks got up, " Goten what the hell is your problem get out, I don't love you, I was just in it for the good fuck!" he yelled.

My heart just broke into a million tiny bit, I wanted to cry but I held it in, I picked up my clothes and left home.

TRUNKS POV 

I woke up to feel someone under me, I turned to face two dark black eyes staring at me. " H-hey" he said softly. " You can leave now" I said with no emotion, I can tell he got confused, " What? I love you" Goten stated. So I got up, " Goten what the hell is your problem get out, I don't love you, I was just in it for the good fuck!" I yelled.

I can tell he was fighting not to cry, but I don't care, this was my plan all along, I don't like or love Goten I just want to get him in my bed.

He grabbed his belongings and left, my mom opened the door when he left out the window. " Trunks, why were you yelling at Goten?" she asked.

" Nothing, mom just got mad at him and we started a fight" I told her.

" Oh ok honey, don't forget the son family are coming over" she reminded me.

I just nodded, if you think im scared im not, it was Goten's move to come to bed with me. I don't really care I know he is not gonna come, so I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	2. TRUNKS IM GONNA

**A/N: _HEY IT'S ME, HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER! _**

'Thinking'

"talking''

* * *

**GOTEN POV **

I was getting ready for the dinner with the Z gang. My dad told me if I don't feel comfortable, he will send me home. I went downstairs and saw everyone, dad walked up and teleported everyone to 'CC'.

Everyone started talking except for me, ' dam why do I have to sit across from Trunks.'

" Why are you trying to avoid eye contact, Goten?" he asked me. Everyone turned to look at us. ' Dam I can't let him get to me' I tought. " Um... no reason" I responded. " Mom, can I sit next to Goten?" Trunks asked. ' WTF!' my mind screamed. I heard Trunks get up and switch spots with Bulma, now he was sitting right next to me...

Everyone thought this was strange but let it slide. " So how are you?" I hear him whisper. ' Goten it's me try to act normal, we don't want anyone to suspect anything' I heard my dad send me.

" Good" I answered. " What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay out" he told me.

I didn't say anything, I just stayed quiet. Then I felt something touching my legs.

I looked under the table and saw him rubbing my legs. I wanted to scream stop but it just felt to good.

He then started going higher, and stuffed his hands in my pants, touching me all over the place. After a while he took his hands out and looked at me. " So... slut you haven't learned anything from the last time?" he asked me, he tried to whisper but, we can tell everyone heard us.

I felt like crying right there, " Umm... dad can you take me... home?" I asked my father.

My dad ran up to me and brought me home. I jumped on the bed and started crying my heart out.

I felt my dad rub my shoulder.

" It's gonna be ok son" he reassured me.

" No it's not, each time he touches me I can't move!" I told him.

" Don't worry son, just watch over the baby, we can go talk to Bulma and Vegeta, if you want" he asked more than said.

" Thanks dad, and yes please talk to them" I, gave him permission.

Dad gave me a hug before leaving.

**TRUNKS POV **

Everyone started talking except for Goten, ' dam why did he have to come. he is ruining my plan.'

" Why are you trying to avoid eye contact, Goten?" I asked him. Everyone turned to look at us. ' Dam I should try to get him in bed again ' I tought. " Um... no reason" he responded. " Mom, can I sit next to Goten?" I asked. ' Ya Goten im coming for you ' my mind said. I got up and switched seats with my mom, I didn't miss the cold glare Chi Chi and Gohan send my way.

Everyone thought this was strange but let it slide. " So how are you?" I whisper to him.

" Good" he answered. " What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay out" I told him.

He didn't say anything, he just stayed quiet. Then I got an idea, I started rubbing my hands on hi's legs, he looked under the table and blushed.

I was wondering why he didn't tell me to stop.

I then started going higher, and stuffed my hands in hi's pants, and started touching him all over the place. After a while I took my hands out and looked at him. " So... slut you haven't learned anything from the last time?" I asked Goten, I tried to whisper but, we can tell everyone heard us.

Goten felt like crying right there, " Umm... dad can you take me... home?" I heard him ask hi's father.

Hi's dad ran up to him and brought him home.

Gohan pounced at me, and lets just say I am shocked.

I saw my dad get up and run over and try to pull Gohan off me. But Gohan was to strong, he then started choking me, after a while Gohan is thrown off me.

I looked up and saw Goku, " Awww thanks man" I thanked him. He just walked away and picked Gohan off from the floor.

" Why did you do it Trunks?" Videl asked me.

" WHAT DID HE DO, YOU GUYS JUST CAME HERE AND START TO BEAT UP MY SON!" my mom yelled.

" Um Bulma do you have one of those tapes in Trunks room?" Goku asked.

My mom just shook her head and walked away, awhile later she came back with a tape. ' OH NO' I thought, I forgot to take away the tape. She walks to the TV and puts the tape in.

**The Tape ( of course I skept the lemon part, I don't do that nasty thing sorry if you wanted to read guy on guy lemon) **

I woke up to feel to strong arms around me, I turned to face two ocean blue eyes staring at me. " H-hey" I said softly. " You can leave now" he said with no emotion, I got confused, " What? I love you" I stated. Trunks got up, " Goten what the hell is your problem get out, I don't love you, I was just in it for the good fuck!" he yelled.

My heart just broke into a million tiny bit, I wanted to cry but I held it in, I picked up my clothes and left home.

TRUNKS POV 

I woke up to feel someone under me, I turned to face two dark black eyes staring at me. " H-hey" he said softly. " You can leave now" I said with no emotion, I can tell he got confused, " What? I love you" Goten stated. So I got up, " Goten what the hell is your problem get out, I don't love you, I was just in it for the good fuck!" I yelled.

I can tell he was fighting not to cry, but I don't care, this was my plan all along, I don't like or love Goten I just want to get him in my bed.

He grabbed his belongings and left, my mom opened the door when he left out the window. " Trunks, why were you yelling at Goten?" she asked.

" Nothing, mom just got mad at him and we started a fight" I told her.

" Oh ok honey, don't forget the son family are coming over" she reminded me.

I just nodded, if you think im scared im not, it was Goten's move to come to bed with me. I don't really care I know he is not gonna come, so I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**End of tape **

" And that's no the worst Gotens having a baby!" Gohan said

* * *

**_WOW _**


	3. Why Trunks

**SORRY I TOKE TO LONG TO UPDATE BUT SCHOOL IS STARTING WHERE I LIVE. THE NEXT STORY IM UPDATING IS THE TRUNKS AND PAN ON (BUT DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL TY) **

**TRUNKS POV**

* * *

Oh no they all caught me red handed. I wonder what's going to happen to me now.

"Trunks what the hell was… that!" Bra asked me, with red-hot fury. My dad had enough; he powered up and launched himself at me. He started choking me like theirs no tomorrow. I saw my mom hesitated but shot something in dad's back. My dad fell on the cold floor, after a while he got back up and tried to shoot a Ki blast at me but nothing happened.

"Vegeta remember the thing I shot wont let you use you power for like an hour" mom reminded him.

Dad just grunted then went back to the wall. Thank you mom I felt like I was about to die. I picked myself up of the floor and stood up. I was looking into the eyes of the Sons and it was full of nothing but hatred. Even Pan's I didn't want her to hate me I mean I did this all for her.

"Why'd you do it?!" Gohan asked me. "To…" but I can't just tell them I did all this for Pan.

"To, what Trunks?" they started pestering me.

I didn't say anything for a while. "Fine go in your room, until your ready to tell" Dad ordered me. I listened to him and went up my room.

**Pan's POV **

I am so pissed at Trunks. But the question I'm asking myself is if I love him.

"Kids leave so the adults can talk" Chi-Chi told us.

We listened but were going to eavesdrop.

"Pan… I know you… love my bro" Bra confronted me. When she said that, I almost pissed myself. "H-how d…do you…know?" I asked her. I was so scared; she might hate me for this.

"I've seen the way you look at him, and you also… talk in your sleep" she answered me with a smirk.

Oh I have to say something or else she would have me. Wait yes she was so pissed when we found out what Trunks did to Goten. And if I remember correctly she was staring at Uncle at dinner.

**FLASHBACK **

They were all sitting on the table talking except for Goten.

"Hey do you know what's wrong with Goten?" Bra asked my, '_my_ Goten' she thought while blushing.

"Yes but I can't tell you, I need my parents permission" I warned Bra.

'Why does she care so much, is she watching my uncle's every move?' I thought to myself.

"I was just asking, but please tell me what's wrong with him I want to help" Bra pleaded me.

"I don't want to go behind my parent's back, and plus were going to tell all of you guys, in a moment." I reassured her. I saw the look in her eyes; it was hurt, anger, confusion, and concern. I wondered what she was angry about; we are going to tell her in a moment.

I looked around to find where she was staring but I saw it was… Goten. She was looking at him with love… wait love? Bra loves my uncle. I wonder why I didn't see this before.

I decided to play around with her. When I was about to say something what I heard made me stop. "Mom can I set next to Goten" Trunks asked. Bulma shook her head and they both switched places.

I ignored it and started teasing Bra. "Bra why are you looking at uncle like that"? I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster.

She blanked once then a few more times, she than shook her head and blushed.

"Umm… no reason Pan" Bra told me. Does she think I'm stupid you'd have to be a fool not to realize that she loved Goten?

**END FLASHBACK **

Yes I'm going to have her now. "Oh be quite Bra I know you love… Uncle Goten" I told her.

She started blushing and looked away. "How did you find out?" she asked me.

"You would have to be stupid to not realize" I explained to her.

"But this doesn't change the fact you like my brother… but if your worried I'm going to tell I'm not" she told me. Wait one sec… she must want something in return.

"Ok Bra what do you want?" I asked her.

"Um… I just want you to help me win… Goten's heart" she pleaded me. I knew it… but I have to agree for to reasons, 1) she would tell everyone I love Trunks, and 2) I want Goten to have someone to help him raise the child and someone to love him.

"I agree… Bra" I told her shaking her hands.

Goku came around the corner and saw them. "Hey girls can you guys go talk to Trunks about why he did this" Goku said in more of a commanding voice.

"Yes sir" we both said at the same time.

**Bra's POV **

We walked upstairs to find Trunks. And I couldn't help but think about me and Trunks conversation early in the morning.

**FLASHBACK **

I was in my room thinking about… Goten, when I heard a knock on the door of my room.

I got up and opened it and Trunks was standing there. "Can we talk?" he asked me. It was strange but I shook my head yes. He came in and sat on my bed. "What's wrong bro?" I asked.

"I know… about you feelings for Goten" he said.

I was shocked at first but then sucked it up. "Yes so, what are you going to do tell dad on me" I said.

"No, I came here to ask if I can borrow him." I vomited right there all over the floor.

Ewe, I looked up at him and punched him in the face. "What the hell… FUCK NO" I answered him. "You don't understand we both know that he loves me not you… and beside when I'm done with him you can have him" he told me while rubbing his chin.

That hurt, I know we both see the way he looks at Trunks, but I wont let Trunks use him.

"No I wont l…" but I didn't get to finish he punched me. Before everything blacked out we heard a DING DONG, "That's him" Trunks told me and he left the room. And then I fell.( WHILE IN THE DINNER BRA KNEW WHAT TRUNKS DID BUT SHE WAS WAITING, TO TELL EVERYONE, BUT THE SONS GOT THERE BEFORE SHE DID)

**End Flashback **

We arrived to Trunks room and opened it without even knocking.

He was on the bed in his boxers watching a movie, I could see Pan blushing and trying her hardest to hide it.

"Why'd you do it Trunks?" I asked.

"For love" he answered back as if it was nothing.

"What love!" me and Pan yelled. Trunks got up and walked over. Then he did something unexpected…..

He kissed Pan…. Then he pulled back. "I LOVE YOU" he said in a calm voice.

* * *

**Hhahahhahhah cliffhanger do you guys want to know what will happen to pan and trunks. Well write more reviews so I can write the next chap faster. **

**Don't forget to watch out for the new chap on story. "PLEASE" PAN AND TRUNKS… ( IM GONNA TELL YOU GUYS WHO JOSH IS AND WHY TRUNKS AND GOTEN ARE SCARED) **


	4. Jr

**BRA AND GOTEN. **

**LAST PART TRUNKS TOLD PAN THE Three SPECIAL WORDS!**

* * *

Pan looked at Trunks in pure shock.

She smacked Trunks across the face. A look of hurt crossed his face.

"How dare you? You got my uncle to bed and then hurt him. And now you're telling me you love me. This has to be a bad joke or something!" Pan screamed.

Bra toke Pan by the arms and lead her downstairs. The adults saw Pan crying and asked what happened. So the told them everything.

"All right lets kill him. He hurt my brother and now my daughter. Will I'm Going to go Kill Trunks!" Gohan told everyone calmly.

Gohan was half upstairs when a blinding blue light collided into him. Gohan fell down unconscious.

"Don't worry guys I did that" a voice said.

They all looked around and saw this strange dude. He looked a lot like Goku and Vegeta but his hair was dark blue. He looked around 9 years old.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Vegeta demanded to know.

"I'm looking for a dude named Goten" the dude said.

'No!' everyone's mind screamed.

"Seeing he is not here I'll just go and look at the Son's house" he told them like it's no big deal.

Goku was going to act quickly but the dude beat him to it, "Dazing lights" he yelled. (Yes I had to come up with a new power).

**WITH GOTEN **

When dad left Goten he was just seating around with nothing to do.

Goten looked at a photo that was across the table. It was a picture of him, Bra, Pan and Trunks. 'Why Trunks?' he asked himself.

He turned to look at the other people in the picture. His eyes were stuck on someone… Bra. He looked at her over and over. Goten used to be in love with Bra. But something that she told him before was stuck in his mind.

Goten soon got tired and fell asleep. Goten herded a sound and opened his eyes slowly. He looked up and met green eyes. 'What the hell, who do I know with green eyes? NO ONE' Goten thought . "Will you are going to know someone" the stalker told him with a smirk. We were still in the same place. "What the hell are you doing here and who are you?" Goten demanded to know.

The strange man got off of him and sat at the end of the bed. "Will I'm your son from the future… Gogeta Jr and that's all I'm going to tell you" Gogeta answered.

"But you can call me Jr for short" Jr recommended. "Ok but why are you here?" Goten asked.

"I can't spoil everything now can I" Jr joked. Goten hugged Jr and started to cry.

'Oh how I hate hormones' Jr thought. (YES JR IS VERY SMART ALMOST AS MUCH AS BULMA). (Also he has different sides, a soft one like Goku and a mean one like Vegeta.

**WITH TRUNKS **

After all that happened Trunks was crying like a baby. He then heard yelling and got quickly to his feet. He ran down stairs and saw everyone on the floor. 'Dam' he thought.

"Trunks… Trunks g-o h-hel-help Goten" he heard a voice say. He didn't even check who said it he ran out the door and jumped in the sky. 'Goten might hate me… but I still love him as a brother' he thought.

He arrived at Goten's house. He slowly got closer to a room where he heard sobbing.

He sneaked around and found the door.

He bust opens the door and saw Jr holding a crying Goten.

Goten stopped crying and looked up. "What are you doing here?" Goten asked.

Goten wanted to yell at him to get the heck out, but stayed calm.

Before Trunks could answer Jr yelled, "Dad" and he let go of Goten and ran to hug Trunks. "Who the hell are you?" Trunks asked. He looked at the little kid and smiled.

"I'm your son and Goten's too" he smiled. Trunks fainted when he woke up he saw Goten and Jr looking at him.

"Um… What's your… name?" Trunks asked trying to bring a conversation.

"Gogeta Jr, but you can call me Jr for short" Jr conformed. "Why are you back in the pass?" Trunks asked.

"I can't tell you" Jr said.

"Then tell me how old are you" Trunks pleaded.

"10" Jr smirked.

"Don't tell me you're here to bring me and Goten together" Trunks pleaded. Goten looked hurt but held in the tears.

"Dad you do know no one is going to like you" Jr informed Trunks. Trunks burst out crying.

"I know all right. Pan all ready turned me don and now I have no more friends" Trunks said.

"Don't worry you have me and your going to have more friends later" Jr smirked.

Trunks felt his sprites lift. He knew Jr is not lying. "Let's get back there their going to wake up any second now" Jr ordered.

**BACK AT 'CC' **

Pan watched as Trunks went off.

She knows this is all her fault.

**PAN'S FLASHBACK**

Goten, Bra, Trunks and Pan were all at 'cc' getting drunks.

Bra and Goten fainted from too much alcohol.

"Hey Pan how would you know if a guy loves you, and I mean you" Trunks asked.

This question had Pan thinking. She was drunk so her mind was foggy.

She then giggled.

"The only way if for them to get my uncle in bed with them" she laughed.

She didn't expect Trunks to take it serious but he DID!

**END FLASHBACK **

'**So he really does love me' she thought. **

Soon everyone got up and remembered everything that happened. The front door opened and Jr, Goten and Trunks walked in.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta asked.

So Jr told them what he told the rest.

"That's not going to cut it. Now tell me who the heck are you!" Vegeta said in a cold voice.

Jr whimpered and shocks his head ok. So they all sat down while the boy explained. Goten was looking at Bra the time and he also caught Pan looking at Trunks.

'LOVE' he thought.


End file.
